1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powered equipment having a working table, such as a table saw, and to its adaptation to facilitate horizontal movement and lifting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workbenches for power tools and the like have been provided with wheels at one side in order that they may be rolled about a supporting surface. Examples are noted in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Schmeiser 2,139,470; Kurschner 2,662,566; Belrose 3,149,651; Nash et al. 4,265,283; Boone 4,269,096; Rice 4,369,822; and in the French Pat. No. 2,254,411 of 1975.
Armitage U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,390 discloses an apparatus for preparing wall covering including a frame having wheels so that it may be oriented in a horizontal or an upright position and having two sets of wheels, one set of which is restrainable so that in the upright orientation the apparatus can be displaced in only a side to side direction.
However, the work stand structure of the prior art did not facilitate the lifting of the structure onto a raised platform such as the tailgate of a pickup truck or similar vehicle. Thus, if a workman wished to transport the equipment in a vehicle it was necessary for him to have assistance from a second person.